


Jeho svetlo, jej srdce

by titania7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging, Unplanned Pregnancy, post 3x08
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania7/pseuds/titania7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sa rozhodol ísť za Ra's al Ghulom aby zachránil svoju sestru. Ale proste sa s ňou musel rozlúčiť. Ona je jeho svetlo. On je jej srdce.<br/>Neočakávané udalosti obrátia jej život na ruby. Ako sa s nimi vyrovná?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lúčenie

**Author's Note:**

> Taaakže. Zase som tu, a teraz som chcela skúsiť niečo nové. Toto už nie je len one-shot, ale bude tu viac chapterov. Neviem, ako často ich budem pridávať, samozrejme to závisí hlavne na vás, na vašej odozve. Chcem len dodať že toto je jedna z mojich prvých prác, tak absolútne neviem, kam sa to vyvinie...

  ̎Takže naozaj odchádzaš.  ̎ povedala priškrteným hlasom, v ktorom bolo cítiť toľko emócií. Smútok. Hnev. Vinu? Chcela byť pred ním silná - naozaj chcela, ale keď prišla reč na Olivera, Felicity vedela, že má ohľadom neho slabé miesto.

Miesto? Vlastne to bola ona celá. Už na začiatku ich nie-tak-veľmi-platonického vsťahu, vždy bola okolo neho ľahko ovplyvniteľná. Ešte aj keď sedávala v I.T oddelení, a začali sa Oliverove záhadné návštevy spolu s jeho smiešnymi výhovorkami, sama sebe hovorila, že to nič neznamená. Že len potrebuje jej pomoc s niečím, a potom zase odíde, a bude sa tváriť, že nikdy neexistovala. Tak sa k nej ľudia väčšinou správali.

 

A predsa. Stačilo, aby znovu vstúpil do tej miestnosti v budove Queen Consolidated a ona mala pocit, že sa všetko zastavilo. Vždy tam stál, s úsmevom na perách. Ten úsmev uňho nikdy v televízii alebo na verejnosti nevidela. Malá časť jej mysle si predstavovala, že je to kvôli nej.

Ale vždy sa zarazila. Oliver Jonas Queen bol hráč. O jeho povesti sukničkára sa vždy vedelo, všetko, čo urobil, nakoniec skončilo v televízii.

Felicity si pamätá, keď ešte bývala so svojou mamou vo Vegas, raz v televízii sa objavila reportáž o mladom dedicovi - milionárovi, ktorý sa spolu so svojím najlepším priateľom Thomasom Merlynom opil a... no... bola do toho zapletená polícia. Omieľalo sa to stále dokola, až kým sa Oliverovej mame nepodarilo zažehnať tento incident. Pred kamerami. A vedľa nej stál jej syn, s úsmevom ktorý hovoril  _som problém_. Ale tento úsmev? Jej úsmev? Niečo úplne iné.

Síce sama nevedela prečo, ale ako sa vrátil po tých piatich pekelných rokoch, bolo na ňom niečo iné. Felicity ho síce predtým nepoznala, no v jeho očiach videla istý pokoj, možno dokonca bolesť, ktorá ho na tom ostrove poznačila.

 

Vtedy sa pomaly, ale iste začal ten zvláštny vsťah, ktorý ona nazývala partnerstvo. Potom sa jej zveril s jeho tajomstvom. Normálny človek by bol vydesený, keby našiel svojho šéfa krvácajúceho na zadnom sedadle svojho auta v obleku, ktorý sa všetkým spojoval len s jediným slovom.

_Vrah_

No ona len cítila fascináciu. A taktiež istý pocit hrdosti, pretože ho z toho podozrievala už dobrých pár týždňov.

Laptop plný guliek? Čierny šíp? Prosím vás. Bola možno blond, ale nie  _tak_ blond.

Aj keď ho v tej dobe ešte nazývali vrahom, Felicity už vtedy tušila, že je to hrdina. Za tie viac ako dva roky si oho spolu prežili veľa.A ich partnerstvo sa zmenilo na niečo iné. Hlbšie.

 

Samozrejme si to nechávala pre seba. Vedela, že Oliver to takto nevidel. Ale potom vždy urobil niečo, čo jej dalo dôvod pochybovať.

 

Vtedy prišiel Slade. To, čo jej vtedy Oliver povedal v jeho dome, jej utkvelo v pamäti. Vedela, prečo to urobil - aby zastavil Wilsona. Ale ako sa mu dívala do tých jeho modrých očí, niečo v nich zbadala. Bolo to niečo len pre ňu. 

A nebol to ten typ správy ako musím-ho-zastaviť-tak-to-len-predstieram.

 

Keď Slada porazili, na pár mesiacov zavládol pokoj. Oliver sa odhodlal pozvať ju na večeru, a to jej dodalo nádej.

No šťastie im neprialo. Napriek tomu, že jej Oliver vyznal lásku, a dokonca ju pobozkal, Felicity vedela, že to medzi nimi nebude už nikdy také isté. Už nikdy sa ho nebude môcť dotknúť bez toho, aby si spomenula na to, ako ju tie ruky držali. Nikdy nebude schopná sa s ním rozprávať, pretože si bude navždy pamätať ten pocit, keď konečne vyznal svoje city. Keď ju pobozkal. 

Ešte teraz cítila to jemné brnenie v perách, kde sa jej dotkol. Ale ona odišla. Nemohla s ním byť keď vedela, že zvádza vnútorný boj s tým, kým vlastne je. Oliver Queen, či Arrow. No aj tak to hneď ľutovala.

 

A tak sa ocitli tu. Felicity stála vo svojom maličkom apartmáne, osvetlenom len jasnou žiarou plného mesiaca. Práve za sebou zavrela dvere, a chystala sa konečne padnúť do svojej postele po dlhom dni. S Oliverom sa hádali. Vravel, že musí ísť za Ra´s al Ghulom, aby zachránil Thein život, no Felicity o tom nechcela ani počuť.

Tak naňho rovno pred Diggom a Laurel nakričala. A požila pri tom svoj povestný silný hlas. Kypela v nej zlosť kvôli Oliverovej tvrdohlavosti, a taktiež jej zvieralo srdce pri pomyslení na to, že by ho mohla stratiť.

V ich skrýši pod Verdantom potom nastalo ticho, a ona nečakala. Proste odišla domov a cítila pri tom na sebe jeho uprený pohľad. Keď išla vo svojom červenom Mini domov, nemohla to už ďalej zniesť. A tak zastavila a nechala slzy, aby jej voľne stekali po tvári.

Neznášala, keď sa hádali.

 

Len čo vošla do bytu, mala prenikavý pocit, že nie je sama. Stŕpla, no zavrela za sebou dvere. Vošla do obývačky a dívala sa pri tom na svoje topánky. Zložila si tašku, vyzula si svoje lodičky a potom sa pozrela nahor. 

A tam stál. Hneď pri okne, a tak žiara mesiaca osvetľovala jeho siluetu zahalenú do tmavozelenej kože. Kapucňu mal stále na hlave, a ona vedela, že aj maska je na mieste.

 

Čudovala sa, prečo je tu ako ochranca, no potom si spomenula že po hádke, tesne pred jej odchodom, začula Olivera ako hovorí Digglovi, že si pôjde prevetrať hlavu.

Stál nehybne pred ňou, a človek by povedal, že sa nič nedeje. No ona ho poznala. Kriste - pozná ho ako skoro nikoho! A tak jej to hneď došlo. Už sa rozhodol.

 

  ̎Takže naozaj odchádzaš.  ̎ začala.

On jej na to nič nepovedal. Len tam nehybne stál a napriek tomu, že bola tma, do očí mu videla jasne. Odzrkadľovali sa v nich rôzne emócie. Ľútosť.

Vtedy sa jej všetka energia vrátila. Vzkypela v nej zlosť.

 

  ̎Ani to na mňa neskúšaj, Oliver!  ̎ vydala zo seba pomedzi zaťaté zuby. Očividne takúto reakciu nečakal, párkrát zažmurkal, otvoril ústa a vykročil k nej, no ona ho zastavila jediným pohybom ruky a o krok cúvla. Pozorne ho sledovala. K ľútosti v jeho očiach sa pridala aj bolesť.

  ̎Nič od teba nepýtam Felicity.  ̎ napriek všetkému si aj tak všimla, ako jej telo reagovalo na zvuk jeho hlasu.   ̎Len... som sa chcel ospravedlniť.  ̎

  ̎A?  ̎ dožadovala sa dlhšej odpovede. Založila si ruky na hrudi. Ak si naozaj myslí, že sa z tohto dostane tak ľahko, tak to je na veľkom omyle.

  ̎A... rozlúčiť sa.  ̎ dokončil tichým hlasom.

Zavrela oči. Takúto odpoveď nechcela, a nechcela ani, aby pokračoval.

  ̎Je mi to ľúto, Felicity.  ̎ povedal pomaly. Konečne sa naňho pozrela.

 

Bol ako socha, ani sa nepohol, no jeho kapucňa bola dole a sledoval ju prosebným pohľadom. Maska bola stále na mieste. Pomaly sa sklonil a zložil svoj luk na zem vedľa neho. S prižmúrenými očami sledovala každý jeho pohyb. Nevedela, kam toto smeruje, no srdce jej začalo búchať ako splašené. Nevedela, ako dlho tam sama ešte mohla stáť bez toho, aby niečo urobila.

  ̎Robím to, aby som ochránil tých, na ktorých mi záleží. Na Thei. Na  _tebe_.  ̎ nespúšťal z nej oči. Cítila, ako jej po líci stekala ďalšia slza.

  ̎Prajem si, aby si nešiel, no poznám ťa dosť na to, aby som vedela, že ťa nemám prehovárať, aby si zostal.  ̎ povedala konečne po chvíli ticha.

Jemne sa na ňu usmial.   ̎Toho si cením.  ̎

  ̎Ale je tu niečo... čo ti musím povedať.  ̎ pristúpila o malý krok dopredu. Pozeral sa na ňu s nádejou.

  ̎Zabi ho.  ̎ povedala, keď boli od seba vzdialený asi päť krokov   ̎Musíš zabiť Ra´s al Ghula. Je to duel, Oliver. S jedným z najnebezpečnejších mužov na planéte!  ̎ rýchlo zo seba dostala.

Videla, ako vydýchol, a jeho výraz bol trochu skleslý.   ̎Nerobil by som to, keby som nemal šancu vyhrať.  ̎

Potichu plakala, no aj tak pokračovala.   ̎A presne o to ide! Nevieš to naisto. A ja sa proste nedokážem zmieriť s myšlienkou, že ťa stratím!  ̎ vyhŕkla   ̎Viem že to robíš pre tých, ktorým miluješ, na ktorých ti záleží. Thea, Digg, Roy...  ̎

  ̎A ty.  ̎ prerušil ju. Pozrela sa naňho s mierne nechápavým výrazom.   ̎ _Milujem ťa, Felicity.  ̎_ a srdce sa ej na chvíľu zastavilo.

Tie slová boli pre ňu veľmi dôležité. Ale Oliver sa na ňu díval, akoby to bola tá najnormálnejšia vec. Akoby to bolo nad slnko jasnejšie.

 

To ju rozplakalo ešte viac. Chcela byť pred ním silná, tak ako vždy. No nešlo to. Nie teraz. Vedela, že k nemu naisto cíti to isté. Vedela to na sto percent.

  ̎Aj ja ťa mil...  ̎ začala tichým hlasom, no Oliver zavrel oči a prerušil ju.

  ̎Nie! To nehovor!  ̎ hlas mal plný emócií.

  ̎Prečo?!  ̎ plakala Felicity   ̎Veď je to pravda!  ̎

  ̎Ja... Ak to povieš, neviem či budem schopný znovu odísť.  ̎ očami ju prosil o pochopenie. Znovu jej žilami prúdil hnev, snažil sa dostať na povrch. Vybuchla.

  ̎Tak nachoď!  ̎ povedala napriek svojím predchádzajúcim slovám   ̎Nechoď, Oliver! Ja nechcem riskovať, že ťa stratím! Milujem ťa, jasné?! Milujem!  ̎ vtedy už plakala nahlas, priam doňho kričala.

 

Oliver stál ako obarený. Oči mal doširoka otvorené a zračil sa v nich šok. A láska. _Láska._ Skúmal ju očami, zisťoval, či to myslí vážne.

  ̎Je to tak! Ak si si niekedy myslel niečo iné, tak si na omyle.  ̎ povedala bez dychu.

Díval sa na ňu, oči doširoka otvorené, ústa mierne pootvorené. Naozaj jej neveril.

Usmiala sa naňho   ̎Božemôj, nestoj tam len tak! Práve som ti povedala, že ťa milujem. A o tom som snívala už dávno. Teda... nie že by som si to predstavovala, len...  ̎

Vtedy ju už prerušil, keď sa k nej prihnal rýchlymi krokmi.


	2. Ako jedna duša

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po tom, ako mu vyznala lásku, sa Felicity konečne poddá tým citom, ktoré k Oliverovi chová.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak som zasa tu, po dlhej dobe... tu je druhá časť, tak dúfam že sa bude páčiť, samozrejme nechajte komentík alebo kudo, potešte autorku :)

Nespúšťal z nej oči a jej srdce bilo ako o preteky, keď tú vzdialenosť medzi nimi prekonal pár dlhými krokmi. Zastal tesne pred ňou, bol ďaleko v jej osobnom priestore. Ale jej to bolo jedno.Zdvihol ruky a svoje dlane položil na jej líca a jemne jej zdvihol hlavu. Pripadala si pri ňom taká maličká.

Jeho brušká prstov jemne kreslili malé kruhy do kože za jej uchom, čo ju donútilo zavrieť oči a vydať jemný povzdych. Bol taký  _nežný._ Pri nej bol vždy takýto. A Felicity vedela, hlboko vo svojej duši, že nech by sa stalo čokoľvek, nech by bol akokoľvek nahnevaný - a to bolo dosť často - nikdy by jej neublížil.

Keď znova otvorila oči, dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle. Na tvári mal jemný výraz, a ona mu v očiach videla všetko, čo potrebovala. Lásku. Pochopenie.

Chcela ho pobozkať. Tak veľmi to chcela. Musel jej to vidieť na očiach, pretože sa nadýchol a jemne sa sklonil. Zavrela oči. Bol tak blízko, že cítila jeho dych na svojej tvári. Ovanula ju jeho známa vôňa - zmes kože, kovu, mäty a taktiež niečoho nepopierateľne mužného, niečo, čo ho robilo  _ním._

Ich čelá boli opreté o seba, ich nosy sa takmer dotýkali, no Felicity na ňom videla, že je nerozhodný.

  ̎ Felicity.  ̎  povedal tak potichu, že ho takmer nepočula. A tak sa rozhodla, jemne sa zdvihla na špičky a ich pery sa o seba obtreli. Jemne zalapala po dychu, keď cítila, akoby jej po celom tele prechádzala elektrina, a bol t úžasný pocit.

Cítila, ako zmeravel no potom svoje pery na tie jej pritlačil tvrdšie, no stále bol neuveriteľne jemný. Toto bolo také rozdielne od ich prvého bozku. Predtým sa ju snažil presvedčiť o svojich pocitoch k nej. No teraz ho presviedčala ona. Každým pohybom, každým zvukom mu hovorila  _zostaň._

Všetko ostatné vypustila z hlavy. Bol tu len on, jeho ruky, jeho pery, jeho vôňa. Ruky, ktoré mala doteraz pri tele, si položila na jeho hruď, priamo na jeho tetovanie Bratvy. Síce ho nevidela, no vedela presne, kde sa nachádza. Pod rukou ucítila tlkot jeho srdca, hlboký, silný, a možno aj trochu zrýchlený.

Jeho ruky opustili jej tvár a putovali nižšie. Končekmi prstov jej prechádzal po krku, ramenách, rukách, až sa dostal k jej pásu. Po chrbte jej prebehli zimomriavky a celé telo sa jej roztriaslo od slasti. Pevne ju chytil za boky a pritlačil si ju k sebe. Jej ruky sa presunuli k jeho krku, a keď mu nechtami prešla po šiji, hlboko z hrude sa mu ozýval zvuk podobný vrčaniu divokého zvieraťa. Rýchlo ju pritlačil o najbližšiu stenu. Pritlačil sa k nej a ona mala pocit, že ich telá sa dotýkajú každým kúskom. Bolo to, akoby splynuli v jedno. A hlboko v kostiach vedela, že je to tak správne.  _Takto by to malo byť._

Chcela na všetko zabudnúť. Chcela, aby to boli len oni dvaja. Boli ako v tranze. A keď Felicity jemne potiahla za kožu, ktorá držala jeho tulec na mieste, okamžite ho odopol a zhodil na zem. Jej ruky rýchlo rozopli zips na jeho bunde a o pár sekúnd skončila na zemi spolu s jeho tričkom.

Síce ho už toľkokrát predtým videla bez trička, stále jej to vyrážalo dych. Jemne mu prstami prechádzala po jazvách, pri každej sa na chvíľu zastavila. Jeho pery sa presunuli k jej krku, kde si zaboril tvár do jej vlasov.

Jej ruky pokračovali v ich púti a jej sa hrnuli slzy do očí. Keď si predstavila, čo všetko tento muž zažil, koľko bolesti zniesol, koľko smrti už videl, a stál tu stál, zovrelo jej hruď a musela potlačiť to naliehavé nutkanie zabaliť ho do deky a ochrániť ho pred všetkým zlom na svete. Preto ho tak milovala. Napriek všetkému sa nevzdával, a bojoval za ľudí v tomto meste.

Stále ju držal blízko, no keď sa jej prsty dotkli jazvy, ktorú mu spôsobila jeho matka, tú, kvôli ktorej jej odhalil svoju identitu, zrazu zamrzol. A potom sa začal odťahovať.

  ̎ Felicity... nie to... to nemôžeme.   ̎ povedal bez dychu. Oči jej znovu zaliali slzy. No nepustila ho, namiesto toho mu zaborila prsty do ramien aby sa na ňu pozrel.

  ̎ Ja viem Oliver. Ale... ak ťa mám stratiť, ak ťa...  ̎ rýchlo potriasla hlavou aby vyhnala tie hrozné myšlienky.   ̎ Viem, že ťa už nezastavím. Rozhodol si sa. Ale teraz chcem aby... aby sme to boli len mi dvaja.  _Prosím._ pri poslednom slove sa jej zlomil hlas.

Díval sa na ňu s takým intenzívnym pohľadom, ako ešte nikdy. A potom si j znova pritiahol k sebe. Jeho bozky sa prehĺbili, a ona cítila, že už proti tomu nebojoval. Proste... sa tomu poddal. Jeho ruky na jej bokoch sa presunuli nižšie, až sa dostal k lemu je šiat. Pomaly, veľmi pomaly látku začal vyhŕňať. Zdvihla ruky, aby mu pomohla a jej šaty skončili vedľa jeho trička.

Bola trochu nervózna, veď toto bol  _Oliver._ Nie že by sa za svoje telo hanbila, to nie, no cítila, ako ju zalieva rumenec, keď jeho oči putovali po jej tele. Musel vycítiť jej neistotu, lebo sa jemne usmial a znova ju objal. Jeho pery našli to miesto pod jej uchom a zašepkal jej do kože, že je krásna. Potom očervenela ešte viac.

Onedlho boli na zemi aj jeho topánky a nohavice. Ich bozky boli čím ďalej tým intenzívnejšie. Keď už nechcela čakať viac, chytila ho za ramená a spolu začali cúvať do jej spálne.

Keď za sebou zatváral dvere, ona sa otočila a pozrela sa na svoju posteľ. Bola nervózna. Nechcela premýšľať nad tým, čo sa bude diať ráno. Z jej zamyslenia ju vytrhli jeho ruky, ktorými ju zozadu objal okolo pása. Jeho pery sa znovu ocitli na jej krku a našiel jej pulzový bod. Bez váhania sa oňho oprela.

  ̎ Felicity... si si istá? Nechcem, aby si robila niečo, čo sama nechceš.  ̎ povedal starostlivým tónom, až jej v hrdle navrela hrča.

Pomaly sa v jeho objatí otočila a keď sa ich pohľady stretli, žiarivo sa usmiala. Položila mu ruku na líce, jeho strnisko ju šteklilo na dlani.

  ̎ Som si istá dvoma vecami.  ̎ povedala rozhodne   ̎ Prvá je, že ktokoľvek si, si niekto, kto by pre svoju rodinu urobil  _všetko._   ̎ Postavila sa na špičky a čo najviac sa natiahla, aby ho mohla pobozkať na čelo.

  ̎ A tá druhá vec?  ̎ spýtal sa po chvíli šepotom.

Odpovedala mu rovnakým hlasom, bez váhania.   ̎ Milujem ťa.  ̎ 

Vtedy sa ich pery znova spojili. Jeho ruky našli zadnú časť jej stehien, a stou jeho smiešne nadľudskou silou ju zdvihol ako pierko a ona omotala nohy okolo jeho pása. Jednou rukou ju stále držal, aby nespadla - a ona vedela, že by ju nikdy nepustil - a druhou rukou jej kreslil kruhy do pokožky na chrbte, keď si ju odnášal do postele.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak čo hovoríte? Je to skôr len taký pokus, ale ak chcete, nechajte kudos alebo vyjadrite svoj názor komentíkmi. Váš názor je pre mňa dôležitý :)


End file.
